Lying to Myself
by TheHatterandtheTardis
Summary: Sakura's body began shaking in Hinata's arms again. "I don't love him! I dont Love Naruto anymore!" and this all happened on her wedding day


_Yay! another story! i really like this one to. okay well. let's do my least favorite part called the...._

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto or the characters. they belong to Kishimoto-sensai. the plot though is mine. do not steal or i will hunt you down and do bad things to you that invovles a fish, plastic spider, and horrible music!!**

**ENJOY!**

_Lying to Myself_

I was standing outside, staring at the beautiful church in front of me. I didn't know what to do. Today was my day.

But it just didn't feel right.

I was engaged to one of the most powerful men in the country. When he had proposed to me, I couldn't think of anything else than how my dream was coming true. But that was when I truly did love him. I still love him, but not true love. I fell in love with another man. He was also a powerful man. I guess I have a thing for powerful men.

I met him when we were still in our teen years. We were in the same Chunin Exams. After those were over I didn't see him till years later. He was very different. He was nice to me. And I guess I started to fall for him then. And then I saw him more frequently afterwards and we hung out a lot. That's when my heart really began to screw with my mind.

I was dating someone else at that time. Almost 3 years straight. He really did love me and I did love him. Then he proposed to me. I obviously said yes. But I didn't know that I loved the other one more. I thought I was still in love with him. All I know is now, I don't really love him anymore and I am head over heels for him. But he has been waiting for this day for a long time, so I can't disappoint him.

_*~~*~~**~~*~~*~~**~~*~~*~~**~~*~~*_

The day has finally come. My wedding day. I thought this day would never come. But then why does it feel not right to me?

It doesn't feel right.

I was engaged to the most beautiful women in whole world. I was a nervous wreck the day I proposed to her. But when I did, and she smiled her big, warm smile my heart dropped from my throat to almost normal. And then she said yes. I really did love that woman. I really did. She was my world. My life. I thought life couldn't get better. And then I met another woman.

I've known her since we went to the Academy together. I've been on a few missions with her. I just thought of her as a fellow teammate. She was really smart and was awesome at tracking. She was supposed to be another teammate. But then we really got to know each other and we hit it off really well.

I thought I still loved her when I proposed to her. She was still in love with me. But then when I saw her the next day, my heart didn't do its little dance it always does when I see her. But when I saw my friend, it did the dance in overdrive. The day has come where I will become her's and she will be mine. I don't love her anymore, but she has been waiting for this day. So I will not let her down. I owe her that much.

_*~~*~~**~~*~~*~~**~~*~~*~~**~~*~~*_

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" Hinata and Ino yelled. Both girls started looking for the pink haired girl all over the church. They couldn't find her anywhere.

"Ino where could she be?"

Ino shrugged. "She was acting really weird this morning. I hope we find her soon."

"Hey guys!" Tenten yelled. "I found Sakura. She was outside."

"Great! Where is she now?" asked Ino.

"Oh, she is getting ready the meeting room. You know where we should be now!"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata! It's one o'clock. The wedding starts in a half hour!"

"What?! Aww shit! Come on Hinata let's go! You too Tenten!" screamed Ino as she grabbed the girls and ran into the church.

Hinata had managed to get out of Ino's grasped and ran ahead of her to open the door to the room cause Lord knows she would knock it down cause she was in a hurry. She walked into the room to see how Sakura was coming along. She found her crying in a chair.

"Hey Sakura. What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled her out of the chair. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes a puffy red.

"Hinata, I don't…" she started and was interrupted by Ino running into the room.

"Hey there she is! WOW! You look great Sakura! Really!" Both Ino and Tenten looked at Sakura's tear streaked face and their smiles quickly faded.

"Hey Sakura. You okay?" Ino asked.

Sakura's body started shaking in Hinata's arms again. "Oh you guys! I.. I don't love him anymore! I don't love Naruto-kun!"

"WHAT?!" all three exclaimed.

All three looked at each other with confusion on their faces.

"Sakura-chan. Are you sure you're not just really, really, really nervous?" Tenten questioned.

She nodded and looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun loves you. And you love him right?"

Ino and Tenten looked at Hinata. She started to turn red and turned towards the window. "Sakura-chan, where do you get that idea?"

Sakura turned Hinata around and gave her a small smile. "Hinata, I see the way you look at him. And when he's with me and you're around, his attention is always focused on something else. I know that you love him Hinata. So please tell me. Does he love you?"

Hinata's face turned sad. Her eyes started to tear up and she mouthed a yes.

_*~~*~~**~~*~~*~~**~~*~~*~~**~~*~~*_

Naruto was standing up at his position at the alter. The music had started and the wedding march proceeded. Tenten and Hinata walked down first, escorted by Neji and Kiba. Next came the maid of honor, Ino, escorted by the best man, Shikamaru. Next came the ringer bearer, Konohamaru, and the flower girl, Moegi, behind him. Tsunade sat in the front row with Shizune, both happy that Sakura had found "the one."

In the almost back of the church sat the Kazekage, Gaara. He sat with an almost sad expression on his face. The woman he loved was getting married today. He was happy for her, but thought that he was hopeless when it came to love. His love was getting married and no one had ever treated him like Sakura did; with love and no signs of fear. He looked up from the floor when he heard the music starting and stood up with everyone else for the bride. His heart skipped five beats when he saw her.

Her short hair was curled slightly. She was wearing a strapless dress that fit her every curve, which flared out just a little when it hit her waist. The veil was pulled out of her face though and she had this certain aura around her that said this day may just be a good one after all. She walked up to the alter as the music faded out and instead of facing the priest, she started to whisper in Naruto's ear.

His facial expression changed. First it was surprise, then what looked like sad and happy combined, and then tears in his eyes. She then kissed his cheek and left his side. Gaara couldn't believe his eyes. She just left the alter! But where was she going? He looked around and saw her walking towards the back.

Gaara's heart started beating fast again. Was she really walking his way? No, she was walking towards the doors. Gaara looked back at the ground. He didn't want to see her when she walked by. His heart would break if he did.

He heard her heels walking down the row but he didn't hear them go pass him. He looked to his right and saw a white dress standing next to him. "Gaara-kun?"

He looked up and saw her standing there; the woman of his dream. "What are you doing? You are supposed to get married today," he said as he looked at the floor again.

Sakura smiled gently and sat next to him. "Change of plans. I'm not getting married today. And I'm not going to marry the Hokage."

Gaara looked up at her. "I thought you loved him."

She smiled again. "I do, but I don't love him like that." She took his hand and continued, "When I got up there I told him that I knew he loved someone else. And then I told him that we both deserved to be happy."

"You would be happy with him."

She shook her head. "No, I would be lying to myself. The one who makes me happy is the one who sits next to me. He is the one who makes me happy. Who makes my heart leap. And he is the one I love."

Gaara looked at her. All he saw on her face was a genuine smile and a loving look. "Gaara-kun is the one I love," she said to him.

Gaara's facial expressions change fast. First came confusion, then more confusion, and then happiness. She had chosen him! She loved him back! Maybe this was a trick, but he didn't believe that. He just swept her into a hug. She was crying again. And then they kissed.

"I wish Sakura and Gaara the best!" someone said. Both looked up to the front and saw the sixth Hokage smiling at them with a thumbs up, and a happy Hinata at his side. Naruto mouthed a 'thank you' to Sakura. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

_It looks like their dreams came true; all four of them._

_*~~*~~**~~*~~*~~**~~*~~*~~**~~*~~*_

**I hope you enjoyed this. i had fun writing this. you know what to do know right? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!( i will send you virtual cookies, muffins, and pudding if you do!)**

always with love,

ja ne

~am am-chan~


End file.
